1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a transparent display apparatus that displays an object on the transparent display in consideration of a user's ability to discern objects displayed on the transparent display on respective regions of the transparent display in view of objects behind the transparent display, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in the electronic technology has introduced use of a variety of display apparatuses in many fields, and increasing numbers of studies and discussions are focused on the next-generation display apparatuses, such as a transparent display apparatus.
A transparent display apparatus refers to an apparatus having a transparency property that permits a user to see through the back of the transparent display apparatus. Conventionally, a non-transparent semiconductor compound, such as silicon (Si) or gallium ascenide (GaAs), was used to fabricate a display panel. However, as various application areas have been explored to expand the abilities of existing display panels, efforts continue to develop new forms of electronic devices. The transparent display apparatus is one of the outcomes obtained by these efforts.
A transparent display apparatus generally includes a transparent oxide semiconductor layer to confer the transparent property to the transparent display apparatus. A user of the transparent display apparatus is thus enabled to see desired information on the screen of the transparent display apparatus, while also viewing objects behind the transparent display apparatus through the back of the transparent display apparatus. That is, spatial and temporal limitations of the related art display apparatuses are removed.
A transparent display apparatus can be conveniently used in various environments. For example, in show window of a shop, an advertisement may be displayed on the show window as a prospective customer passes by the show window, thereby attracting the user's interest. Alternatively, a transparent display apparatus may be installed on a window of a house, which allows a user to watch multimedia content on the home window, while still enabling the user to view outside the house.
While the transparent property gives many improved advantages compared to the related art display apparatuses, the transparent display apparatus also has drawbacks due to its transparent property. For example, about poor visibility of the information displayed on the transparent display apparatus may be due to transparency of the screen and interference by other objects viewable through the transparent display.
Accordingly, a technology is necessary, which enables use of a transparent display apparatus for move easily viewing the information displayed thereon.